Friendship forged in the jungle
by Rio storm
Summary: Tarzan and Jane's 11 year old son is up for some exciting adventures when a young British girl stumbles into the jungle. These two children are going to face a journey that no 11 year old ever has. Done as a request for ToonFan.
1. Prince of the Jungle

The young baby boy had thick brown hair on the top of his head, the smallest nose and plush pink lips. The little one tightened its hold on its mother's finger before drifting off to its first night of sleep on its first day of life.

Jane smiled tentatively at her new born son whilst Tarzan hesitantly moved towards them. Tarzan looked at Jane before asking "Is the baby okay?" Jane giggled before kissing her husband's cheek. "Tarzan say hello to our son." Tarzan's smile grew _'he had a son?_ ' he looked closely at the baby; the boy was the exact replica of his father however Tarzan was thrilled that his son had inherited Jane's nose.

Once again Tarzan's attention was on his beloved wife. "Do you have a name in mind?" he asked quietly so not to wake the sleeping infant. Jane nodded whilst she placed her baby in his crib.

"I was thinking that maybe we can call him Tarzan Junior?" she suggested when she turned to face him. Tarzan thought about it for a bit before replying "How about we just call him Junior?"

Smiling again at her baby "Welcome to the jungle Junior Porter". The two new parents embraced each other as they went to their bedroom to sleep.

 **11 years later**

Junior had grown into a strong, free-spirited young boy. And just like his father; he loved to spend time with his gorilla family, mainly, his aunty Terk and his elephant uncle Tantor.

"Hey Aunty Terk! Uncle Tantor! Wanna play a game?" he asked them enthusiastically. The two older mammals looked at "Well if it isn't Mr. Tarzan Junior! You up for a little vine swinging race?" Terk asked the human child.

"Now Terk, you know Mrs Tarzan doesn't like it when Junior is vine swinging without Tarzan around" Tantor, the over-protective and overly cautious elephant reminded them.

"The kid is basically half gorilla! Besides Janes isn't here; I'm not gonna tell her and Junior is gonna tell her…so?" Terk countered.

Junior laughed "Get ready to lose!"

Terk smirked "Now you asked for it!"

The two raced off before Tantor could say anything more about the subject. He watched at Terk and Junior went further into the distance before shaking his head "This is not going to end well!" he thought out aloud to himself.

Terk and Junior were in a furious race to beat each other to the waterfall. The two leapt from tree branches, vines and 'surfed' down logs. Terk, due to her age, was much slower than Junior but she wasn't going down without a fight.

Junior laughed as she fell more and more behind "You sure you're okay grandma?!"

That did it, Terk's energy returned and she began to catch up to him in no time. The two were neck in neck to their finish line. Junior then gave himself one last little burst of energy that gave him the leap to victory.

"And Junior wins again!" he shouted after winning their intense race. Terk rolled her eyes being for smiling at him with a sense of pride "don't get used to it kid! I was going easy on you!"

They both laughed until the sound of a young girl grabbed their attention. Before Terk could stop Junior; he was already off in the direction of the noise. Terk sighed _"Just like his father. This is not going to end well. And Jane will blame it on me…oy vey!"_ she thought to herself as she ran to try and find Junior.


	2. Baboons

Junior followed the sound of the voice to a clearing near the baboon tree. He crept behind a rock to try and get a better view but had to climb up a tree in order to see properly. Peeking through the multiple leaves on the branch he spotted the source of the noise.

A little girl with hazel eyes, dark brown hair tied back into a bun with a fringe ending just before her eyebrows was wearing a lilac blouse with a darker purple skirt. She did not look happy and sat on the ground before crying a little.

"Mother! Father! Where are you!?" the little girl sobbed a bit before murmuring to herself "This is why I wanted to stay on the ship! But neither of you ever listen to me!"

Before Junior could go down to talk to the girl a loud growl could be heard as well as footsteps. The girl looked up to see a circle of baboons surrounding her. She started to panic and let out a loud shriek. The baboons charged at her whilst she ran away screaming desperately trying to lose them in the thickness of the jungle but they would not stop chasing her.

Junior had been following her the whole time, swinging from vine to vine, once he had a clear view of the girl, Junior swung down and grabbed her before the baboon could bite her.

He then moved them to the safety of giant oak tree; away from the clan of baboons. Once they were sure that the baboons were gone they faced each other.

"Thank you for saving me" the girl whispered quietly.

Junior smiled "You're welcome! My name's Junior, what's yours?"

She looked at him "Junior? Seriously? Well Junior my name is Sophie" she held out her hand for Junior to shake. When he didn't she retracted her hand.

"So how long have you lived here?" Sophie asked after a while.

Junior smiled "My whole life! I was born here in the jungle; I live with my parents! And how long have you been in the jungle? I haven't seen you before!"

Sophie sighed "I arrived here a few days ago with my parents; they're archaeologists and were sent here for work, I was forced to come with them!"

Junior looked at her curiously "So where are your parents now?"

"We were on our way to the digging site near the dormant volcano but I went down the wrong path and lost my way. I think they might be at the site but I don't know how to get there". She replied sadly. 

"I can help you look for them?" Junior offered.

Sophie shrugged "Thanks but really this is their entire fault! I told them I don't like the outdoors, I said leave me on the ship and I said that I hate the jungle!"

Junior was taken back "Why don't you like the jungle? I mean it's so much fun there's vine swinging, swimming, waterfall diving, bird watching…." Sophie placed her hand over his mouth.

"How is any of that fun!?" she asked.

He smirked "How about I make you a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"I'll help you find your parents but along the way we are going to do all the fun things that we can do in the jungle! If you are not having any fun by the third thing then I will take you straight to your parents!" Junior stated.

Sophie looked unconvinced "And if I have fun?"

He smiled "You have stand on the rock on the waterfall and shout I LOVE THE JUNGLE!"

Sophie rolled her eyes before looking straight at him "Junior; you've got a deal!"

The two climbed down the tree; well Junior did, Sophie fell on top of him. When the two stood up Junior looked to Sophie "We'll work on your tree climbing skills because first up we are going to vine swing to the waterfall!"

Whilst Junior was collecting two vines for them to use Sophie sighed "I am going to regret this!"


End file.
